glitterix_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Starbreeze
Personal Info I am a member of the Glitterix Club. Full name: Fairy Tail's Mermaid Fairy Princess Starbreeze Ruby Azalea Cure Moltres PriPara Idol "The Incredible" of Harmonica Age: 13 (23, but was reborn) Power: Elemental Atmospheric Aerokinetic Gravitational Force. This means anything related to air (including aero natural disasters such as tornadoes), gravity, and the atmosphere (including emotional) are controlled by me. My powers also grant me access to summoning the Elemental Atmospheric Aerokinetic Gravitational Force Spirits, who are like family to me. Aero-Force and Aero-Force Spirits for short. Origins: Earth and Harmonica. Harmonica is a secret realm hidden behind a portal in Tir Nan Og island on Earth. Current Tranformation: Tynix Relatives: Princess Isabella, Princess Abigail, Queen Melody, King Harmonico, Princess Luna, Princess Felly, Queen Fern Love Interest: Still a little torn between Ukyo and Darkness Bat. But I'm engaged to Darkness Bat. Nemesis/Enemy: The Ancient Witches. NOT the Ancestral Witches. They're different people, apparently. Best Friends: I don't know many people around here, but I want to get to know everyone. Unit(s): Volcanix, Glitterix Likes and Dislikes Favorite Food: Fruit salad, vegetable salad. Boring? Not to me. I like fruit! Favorite Color: All shades of pink Favorite Place: Harmonica Palace Gardens Other stuff I like: I love to sing and fill people's hearts with happiness! I love fairy animals! I especially I love kittens and the like! They're just soooooo kawaii!!! Least favorite Food: Cheese. I literally cannot eat it. Makes me puke. That's one of my weaknesses in battle. However people can use cheese in battle. Least favorite Color: Poo green. I don't like that color. Least Favorite Place: Anywhere dark and gloomy filled with dark magic or the like. Other least favorite stuff: Do NOT like bugs and slugs or other creepy crawlies. They're my other weakness in battle. Autobiography I was born in Harmonica, and after being killed in an attack from the Ancient Witches, I was reborn on Earth. Many think that was due to the fact that being a 10 year old, my powers were too weak, but in actual truth, it was the opposite. My powers were too strong for my age. They bloomed too early and when I used them to defend myself, they backfired on me. I used too dangerous a spell - a Power of Three self-convergence and tried to summon all twelve of my Aero-Force Spirits. On Earth, I made lots of friends (30+) and about an equal amount of enemies. Apparently humans don't like magical beings much. It's only natural. Can't blame them. They didn't know I was a magical being anyway. I was verbally bullied by my peers for a short amount of time, until they found out I had powers and stopped hating me and let me be "guardian". I wasn't an official guardian at that time though. While on Earth, I was given an awesome set of powers (Christmas Magic) about a year ago (2014) and I was so excited to start fairy magic and use that magic as a power boost. Thanks to those powers, I was able to reduce the amount of enemies I had. My sisters Isabella, Abigail and I used to fight Magda Goddess of Evil who we found out is the second strongest person in Harmonica's solar system. We also found out that she was never fighting us seriously and held back every single time. When I got to Harmonica, I became one of the Guardians of Harmonica. I was also announced as a guardian of Earth. I was thrilled! I train hard each day so I can be fitting of my title and protect two realms at once. I spent my free time performing live all around the magic dimension and on Earth's PriPara. I climbed the ranks and am almost as popular as Isabella! I use my singing skills in battle as well as in live performances. I'm also a pianist! I joined a guild called Fairy Tail on Earthland. I can be a fashion designer when in the mood. I've designed the Rhythmic Dress designs for me and my sisters! __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__